valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Vangui/The end of Nubee? The end of Valkyrie Crusade?
I am pretty sure some people noticed it. If you go to Google Play now, you will find only three Nubee games: Valkyrie Crusade, Coin Pirates and Moodie Foodie (closing in January). On November, Nubee announced that they are going to close most of their games on January, like most of the Coins games minus Pirates, Monster Blade, Japan Life and The Knights of Mira Molla. The games were removed from Google Play on December (you can still play them if you have them until January 6). Moodie Foodie's closing was announced this month and is closing a little later. Probably you are thinking, “VC is safe, so there is nothing to worry”, but looking at the situation, I wouldn't be so optimistic. So, to give you all a clear vision of what I am trying to say, I will try to dig a little in Nubee's history. This isn't 100% accurate, but it is just to give you an idea. It is hard to track games since Nubee deletes everything of a game once they close them. Nubee is a Singapore based company founded in 2010, subsidiary of Vega Corporation (also the owner of Low-YA, so the Conch Angel promotion wasn't something random) Their first game was apparently “Japan Life”, one of the most popular games they made and the proto version of VC city building part. They also made a lot of coin games that were also popular. Between some games that nobody cared and died fast (Majin Breaker, Monstar Fishing, Animal Collections), Nubee created Samurai Empire, the real proto VC. Also, between all of those games, in 2012, Nubee Tokyo was born. Something that a lot of people (including myself) thought, was that the Taiwanese only game “Fanta Swords” was released after VC. Wrong, they were released almost at the same time, FS just a few days earlier. This game is similar to VC, but with a shitier battle system and uglier cards (some are males). Sadly, I don't know when it was closed, but pretty sure it was before Guardian Summoner started. A few months after the release of VC, Nubee released and ambitious game, Monster Blade. It was doing great at first but there was a sudden lack of updates… (the last app update was in November 2013, the Facebook pagelast post was on August 2013) In 2014, Nubee announced, released and closed Guardian Summoner, all of that in less than six months. That game reuses a lot of the good art from FS. Maybe this is the reason it closed so fast. A few months after GS closed, they released The Knights of Mira Molla , a pretty good looking Clash of Clans clone. Like MB, the lack off updates (and Facebook) after a few months was a sign of its dark future. Probably Nubee thought 2015 was going to be their lucky year, making an effort to promote their new game Moodie Foodie. Sadly, only after a weeks months, they asked the players for feedbacks to make the game better. So they released the version 2 of the game with a “moe” queen instead of the old hag and a collaboration with VC. As you could read earlier, this didn't work. The following is just random speculation, but 2013 was the beginning of the end for Nubee. You could actually see that something went wrong when most of their Facebooks (123) and Twitters (12) stopped updating around 2013. The VC Facebook pages EN& JP is the only one that updates for every event (and the Japanese Moodie Foodie Twitter, but you don't care about it). Sadly, we won't know what happened around that time. But the closing of Guardian Summoner after only three months was a clear signal. Also, since 2014, the only language updated in the main site is Japanese, but it was mostly news about MF. This is all I have to say. I didn't say anything negative about VC, that may be a good sign. But the truth is that Nubee only has two games left, unless they plan to make new ones, it is highly likely that they will also close soon. together with them. Sorry if you find this blog post messy and not informative enough. I hope someone with more knowlegde can share more info about Nubee. UPDATE (12/23): The game Coin Pirates's developer changed to Vega corporation (Nubee's parent company as mentioned earlier). It was listed as Nubee Tokyo until recently. In Vega's web site, Nubee is still listed (kinda hidden here) So, the onl y Nubee Tokyo game will be Valkyrie Crusade (Moodie Foodie is still there, but it will close soon). UPDATE (12/25): Not only Coin Pirates, all the games already removed from Google Play changed to Vega Corporation. Also, they added a game, THE ROULETTE. It isn't new (as old as Coin Pirates). It was never under the Nubee label, it was always a Vega Corporation Co.,Ltd. game (it wasn't there when they were changing all the other games to Vega). Vega also has two more (old) games for iOS: tachinomi and Big & Small. Yes, this is the sad past (and maybe future) of Nubee. UPDATE (12/28)'': ''Good news! Valkyrie Crusade isn't closing for a good time. Mynet Inc. bought Valkyrie Crusade. http://gamebiz.jp/?p=154741. No, they didn't buy Nubee Tokyo, just VC (probably the only game they could sell, since they closed all the others) Looking at some of the games Mynet released (Melty Maiden, Emblem of Falkyrie, Angel Master) I think Valkyrie Crusade is in good hands. Well, this will probably be the last update. It was fun doing it. Even if Nubee closes, nobody will care. Category:Blog posts